


Silence is Golden

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Series: The Pornish Adventures of Tabruzzi [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be quiet, Theodore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

“Come on, guys; this place looks great!”

“Jake, honey, put that down!”

“Dad, there's a tent over there!”

“That's okay, Lindsay; probably just campers. We'll just set up over here.”

On the other side of the glen where said tent was pitched, a hiking family from New York spread out a blanket on the ground, put down their backpacks and began rigging their picnic.

Inside the tent, one John Abruzzi froze up and stared wildly into the eyes of one Theodore Bagwell, desperately trying to stop the latter from making any sounds.

Which was rather difficult, considering Theodore was naked, on his back, and had a finger up his ass. The finger was slick with raspberry flavoured lube. The mobster had insisted on the flavour, if he was to extend certain services to the other man.

“Shh,” he whispered, moving his finger further in.

“John,” Theodore gasped, wriggling under the other man. “Shit, John, what are ya doin'?”

“I'm not going to miss out on my midday sex just because there are campers,” he hissed, trying to get another finger in. Succeeding, at that. “So you just be quiet. Real quiet.”

“Don't wanna,” Theodore whimpered, spreading his legs wider. “Can't we just make so... so much noise they go away?”

“No!” John groaned, mainly because he'd pushed in four fingers and Theodore let out a needy moan. “We can't!”

A mischievous grin spread across Theodore's face. “Really?”

John's eyes shot sparks at the other man, but Theodore relaxed and let his body accept the merciless fingers of the mobster. Swiftly replaced by a hard cock, pushing slowly past the restricting ring of muscle before sliding home. All the way home.

“John!” Theodore cried, smiling like the devil himself. “Oh God, John!”

“Shh!” John insisted, nervous. But it was hard to really feel nervous when his cock was surrounded by hot, sweaty, Alabamian tail. “Teddy, shut up!”

“Fuck me,” the smaller man hissed, writhing until John groaned at the sensation. “Fuck me so hard I beg, please, John Boi...”

“Only if you shut up!” John whispered angrily.

Theodore shut his mouth so fast his teeth snapped together with a sharp click. He needed to feel the other man fucking him, hard, pinning him to the ground with rough thrusts. Needed it so bad he'd even shut his mouth if he had to, even though he knew the other man loved to hear him beg and scream for more.

“Now be quiet,” John insisted, then thrust forwards. Theodore drew a sharp breath, but didn't speak. “Good. Good boy.”

The mobster's words were nothing more than a deep rumble, but Theodore groaned softly and threw his head back. He couldn't stand it when John talked; it got him so riled up. So aroused. So needy.

“Fuck, fuck, John, I want it hard, I – Jesus!” he whimpered, feeling the taller man hit his prostate hard. “Please!”

“Then shut up,” John gritted out, raising himself up on his hands to put more force behind his thrusts. He slammed his hips into the other man's, and they both groaned at the contact.

Theodore was bucking into each thrust. He could feel John's erection inside him, so hard and so insistently demanding his pleasure. More often than not, it drove into _that_ spot and he felt his body spasm in response.

“Hello?”

John froze. That was not Theodore's voice.

“Is, uh, everything all right in there?”

The camper guy. John pressed a hand over Theodore's mouth, but the smaller man was already chuckling viciously.

“I just, eh, we heard some noises, and we... um.”

“Ya'll just wondered if thangs were right over here,” Theodore said, his voice muffled by John's hand.

“Shut up!” the mobster hissed, but the man outside said, “What's that?”

“It means go away in Southern,” John growled. He removed his hand to reach for the gun – and Theodore started talking again.

“Now, to ya'll fine, Christian folks, I'm sure thangs ain't right at all,” the murderer began, grinning wickedly at John and clenching around him. “What with us bein' two men in here.”

There was a silence so tense John could feel every pounding pulse of blood through his body. Throbbing inside Theodore.

“But to us everythin's just peachy, so I suggest ya leave us alone, 'fore we start bein' noisy. Them kids sound... innocent.”

There was an outraged gasp, then the rustle of leaves as the man clearly left at top speed. Shortly after, there was the clinking of utensils against plates as the party apparently hurriedly cleared up their picnic.

John still hadn't moved. He was softening inside the other man, momentarily distracted by the commotion outside the tent. “You're fucking crazy, Theodore,” he muttered.

The Alabamian laughed throatily. “I know, John Boi. Now ya gonna move?”

“Fuck you,” John grinned, then pulled back a little before thrusting back in. His interest was back, as was his need for the other man. “I will, at any rate.”

Snorts of laughter mingled with grunts of frustration as they struggled for a moment before slipping back into their rhythm. John surged forwards, Theodore clenched down on him, then everything became easy again as legs curled around broad hips and two bodies meshed together.

“Hot damn,” Theodore moaned, arching against the other man. The tent was stuffy with the scent of sex. “John!”

“Mm, moan for me, Teddy,” John panted, shoving his groin hard against the other man. “Tell me how good my cock feels in your ass.”

An animalistic sound of delight was his reply. The mobster pushed harder, faster, until the smaller man was alternately whimpering and screaming his name. With a desperate moan, Theodore came, convulsing around the hard flesh inside him until John's head spun from the tight heat. From the slick come covering his stomach.

“Wait,” John insisted, increasing his tempo. “Too quick!”

“No,” Theodore hissed, sliding his hands around to grab the other man's ass. “Ya're comin' now, John!”

“One more,” John grinned, grasping the other man's spent cock in his hand.

Theodore made a sound of protest and slid his fingers closer to John's opening. “No way, John.” He loved it when John made him come twice, but he just... couldn't...

He slid one finger into the taller man. John grunted in surprised pleasure, bit his lip, tried to hold on...

And came hard, admitting defeat when Theodore moaned his name and pushed that finger further in. He rutted against the smaller man, pumping his come into him, growling his release with desperation.

Finally shoved into him one last time before pulling out, almost shaking with exhaustion.

“Fuck me sideways, John Boi!” Theodore laughed, short of breath and so perfectly sated. “Ya goin' porn star on me?”

“Can't help it if I've got lots of stamina, can I?” John panted, rolling onto his back to lie next to the other man on their sleeping bags. “And for the record, Teddy: I _would_ have done it twice, if you hadn't been so fucking stubborn.”

“No, ya wouldn't. What with the round ya gave me last night, I ain't got anythin' left to come with.”

“Then I'll wait until tomorrow before I fuck you again.”

“John! Ya wound me, know that?”

“I am going to make you come twice, Teddy, if it costs me three days of no sex.”

“Jo-ohn!”

Wet sounds of tongues tangling, disengaging. Little kisses spread over chest and throat. A possessive growl followed by a yelp.

“Okay. Maybe just until tonight.”


End file.
